Lavenders Blue
by fachellthesquirell
Summary: This is the tale of a friendship made from the ashes of a terrible death. After the passing of their parents, Georgiana and Fitzwilliam leave Pemberley to stay with one of their father's beloved friends: Mr. Bennet. Lizzy and Will form an instant connection. How will their pre-developed friendship change the story we have all come to love?
1. An Introduction

**_These characters belong to Jane Austen._**

**Chapter One: An Introduction**

Elizabeth Bennet was very fond of walking. Whether it be in fair or foul weather, she found it put her at ease from the stress her dear family caused. Most days she would rise bright and early, much earlier than the rest of her household, and walk along the many paths surrounding her home. There were times that the trails would be filled with mud from the previous night's rain storm or a fallen tree branch. She would always overcome these obstacles and return to Longbourne in a mud stained or torn dress that made her mother squirm.

It was on a similar morning that she was relaxing by a small creek that she had found a few weeks before. She closed her eyes as a soft breeze blew by, ruffling her hair and dress. Lizzy took in the fresh scent of springtime that she adored so dearly. Overwhelmed with the beauty that surrounded her, she slid off her shoes and stockings and grinned when her small toes entered the babbling brook. With all her might, she kicked at the water, splashing it on the rocks, trees, and herself on occasion. She explored the tiny crevices between boulders to find the home of a minnow or a snail. When she became too tired to move on, she collapsed into the tall grass, letting it envelope her in a gentle hug.

"Oh, why can't it be like this all the time?" She mused to herself. Even though she was still quite young, she had been revealed to the truths of society that her mother was very fond of, gossip being one of them. Gossip always seemed to be surrounding her house, even though most of it had nothing to do with the Bennets. In fact, most of Hertfordshire was drowning in irrelevant news. It set the place on edge, like every move was being analyzed by someone who would determine your worth once you became old enough to attend balls.

Mrs. Bennet was obsessed with the idea of her daughters at a ball. She had been training Jane, Lizzy's older sister, and Lizzy herself in how a lady would behave at a ball. The others were much too young to learn such things, according to Mr. Bennet, but Lizzy's mother was often found her whispering little tips to Kitty while she put her to bed or while reading to Mary. Jane seemed to be a natural at the art of being pristine and proper, which made Lizzy slightly jealous. She had been struggling for months on nearly everything their mother taught them. The only thing she seemed slightly proficient at was polite conversation, and even then she stated her firm opinion too much.

Another gust of wind rocked the grass in a mystical dance that enchanted Lizzy. She tended to wonder if the grass was really grass at all and not tiny pixies, showing their appreciation for the beautiful wind. When she was much younger, Lizzy could often be found looking near the roots of trees and bushes to find tiny houses where the tiny fairies and pixies lived.

"Utter nonsense." Her mother had said, "Lizzy, you are getting much too old to be imagining such things. Ladies do not crawl on the ground."

Lizzy didn't look for houses anymore. At least, not around her mother. No one would be capable of removing those hopeful thoughts of magic from her mind.

"Lizzy! Good gracious where has that girl gone off to? Lizzy!"

Her mother's shrill voice made her jump. How Mrs. Bennet could carry her voice that far, Lizzy wasn't certain, but she wasn't going to stick around long enough to hear it get louder. So, she grabbed her shoes from beside her and took off down the path back to Longbourne.

Along the way, Lizzy ran through a great deal of mud puddles, dirtying her dress. _Blast_, she thought,_ Mama just washed this. She's sure to be upset. Maybe I'll be able to make it upstairs and change before she finds me._

When she reached the house, she quietly opened the door and tiptoed up the first flight of stairs, but her mother caught her.

"Lizzy, dear, there you are!" Her mother cried, halting her steps up the stairs. "Come now, child. Your father has to speak to you girls." Her eyes trained in on the mud. "I see you've been out. You'll have to wash that yourself if you want it clean."

"But, Mama!"

"I'm afraid I have no time to listen to your excuses, Lizzy. Now get in that room before I have a fit." Mrs. Bennet said sternly.

Lizzy grumbled under her breath but reluctantly followed her mother's instructions. She entered the room to find her sisters and father waiting for her expectantly. "How nice of you to join us, Lizzy." Her father said, smiling at the splotch of mud on the bottom of her dress.

"Sorry, Papa." She mumbled before taking a seat beside her older sister, Jane. Her sister gave her an encouraging smile that seemed to brighten her mood. "What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Indeed! You've got me terribly worried. You must have very important news if it is necessary to have all of us here. Dear me, I can feel my nerves kicking in already." Mrs. Bennet fanned herself. "I hope it is nothing to dreadful. I don't think I'm ready for another funeral, too much despair in one's life is a hardship that no one can withstand for long."

"I must ask you to silence yourself, my dear, for I bring news that will certainly add to your precious nerves." Mr. Bennet said, leaning back in his large armchair.

Mrs. Bennet pursed her lips, "Very well, get on with it then."

"I have just received word of one of my old, dear friends from my days in London. I'm sure you've heard me mention the name Darcy, Mrs. Bennet?"

She nodded fervently, "Why of course I have. He was the man who so graciously took you in during your days there about three years ago. I remember very fondly."

"Yes well, he and his wife have recently died in an unfortunate accident, leaving behind a wealthy sum and two children. The eldest is just a lad and the other a very young girl."

"Oh my, how awful!" Mrs. Bennet cried, placing her hand on her bosom.

"It certainly is." Mr. Bennet sighed, "Mr. Darcy has left the estate to his son but he is not able to acquire it until he reaches the age of eighteen. You see the dilemma. In the meantime, Mr. Darcy's brother has taken hold of the estate but is not able to keep the children with him as they are not his godchildren."

"Then who is?" Mrs. Bennet was getting excited. The very idea of the wealthy, educated children made her heart sing.

"Mr. Darcy became aware of the fact that we own a fairly large estate and we have plenty of children to keep his own company. In his will he entrusted us to take care of his children until young Master Darcy reaches the age to take back Pemberley.

"Father?" Jane inquired. "Are you saying-"

"The Darcy children will be coming to live with us." He finished.

His statement sent a chill through the room. It wasn't often the Bennets received guests. And if they did, it was mostly the Lucas' who had a daughter nearly six years older than Jane and another younger than Lydia. Never before had they received such esteemed visitors to their humble home.

"My goodness, Mr. Bennet." Mrs. Bennet said, standing and pacing the floor. "This is _quite_ an announcement. You've accepted, I presume?"

"How could I not? They will have nowhere else to go except their aunt's home in the north whom they've never met. From what I've heard she is a most dreadful woman who shall not be crossed. I was certain that children would not do well around her."

"How old are they?" Jane asked her father. "I should dearly love to have playmates. I think Lydia would as well." She tickled her little sister's belly lovingly.

Mr. Bennet smiled down at his eldest daughter. "Fitzwilliam has only just turned 15. His sister, Georgiana, is six years old."

"Playmateth!" Kitty cheered. "Liddy, ithn't thith wonderful?" As young girl of six, Catherine Bennet often had a hard time pronouncing some sounds through the holes in her teeth. Currently, her front two teeth were missing preventing any 's' from poking through her speech.

Jane turned to Lizzy, "What do you think about new guests, Lizzy?"

Lizzy didn't know what to think. What if they turned their noses up Longbourne? Surely they would be used to fine furnishings and ball gowns and a hundred servants attending to them.

"Of course I am." She decided that lying was probably easier than trying to explain her hesitation at their company. "It will be great fun." Maybe it would be. After all, there was a slight chance that they would be kind to them.

That evening, long after their daughters had gone to bed, Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Bennet were talking amiably about their future situation. Mr. Bennet seemed _completely _unnecessarily at ease while his wife was already planning for their arrival.

"And then there's the matter of sleeping arrangements! Where are we to put them?" Mrs. Bennet worried.

"My dear, they are not meant to arrive for another three weeks. We have plenty of time to prepare for their stay until then. Let us take this last moment of peace and enjoy it?"

Mrs. Bennet did not speak for several minutes. She was so quiet that Mr. Bennet was sure she had fallen asleep in the large armchair she was relaxing in.

"Young Mr. Darcy _must _marry one of our girls, my love. He simply _must_. Oh, the things he could do for this family." This earned a hearty chuckle from her husband.

"Do you not believe it is a bit early to be making such plans? Dear Jane is not yet thirteen." Jane, although edging closer to the day that she would enter society, had not yet shown an interest in the opposite sex, which greatly vexed her mother.

"Naturally, Mr. Bennet, naturally. But it would not hurt to push him towards affection of one of our girls." Mrs. Bennet did not mind admitting that the only thing on her mind was the marriage of her five daughters. Once her husband died, heaven forbid it be soon, her family would be forced to leave Longbourne forever.

Mr. Bennet shrunk deeper into the cushions he was laying on. "These poor children have just lost their parents, blossom. The last thing that will be on this boy's mind is a girl who will capture his heart. All we can do once they arrive is welcome them with open arms as if they were out own. We must make them comfortable here if they are to stay until Fitzwilliam is of age."

His wife giggled like a little girl, "I suppose you are right, as always. Heaven knows the sort of trouble I could have gotten into had I married anyone of less intelligence. The children will just have to form relationships of their own, won't they?"

"You would never let that happen." Mr. Bennet said, a bright smile on his face. "I suspect if any wealthy, well-connected man comes forth, you will stop at nothing to thrust our daughters into their arms."

This made Mrs. Bennet laugh, "I certainly will! I only want the best for them; that is all."

Mr. Bennet had no doubt in his mind that she wanted nothing but happiness for their girls. He wanted the same thing. He could not be sure, but something told him that perhaps some of that happiness could be found in the companionship of the forthcoming Darcy siblings.


	2. New Faces

**A/N: These are some answers to the questions/comments I couldn't reply to directly. **

_**Guest (Raina):**_** That's exactly what I was going for! You'll see how at the end of this chapter! Thank you for your review!**

_**Guest (VolturiRavenWitc): **_**It's a little difficult to answer your question since there are going to be several time skips within the story. Right now: Jane is 13, Elizabeth is 11, Mary is 8, Kitty is 6, and Lydia is 5. Darcy should be about 15 and Georgiana is 6 also. Roughly ten years pass between the start of this story and the start of P&amp;P. The first six chapters will cover the years leading up to it. Thank you for your review!**

_**Guest:**_** When Mr. Darcy (Fitzwilliam's father) died, he put it in his will that his children were to stay with his friends in the country. Without this statement, the children would have gone to stay with a relative but legally, they are meant to stay with Mr. Bennet unless he gives explicate permission for them to be elsewhere. As for the tutor question, I'm glad you asked: keep reading! Thank you for your review!**

**Chapter Two: New Faces**

In the two weeks leading up to the arrival of their esteemed guests, the Bennets spent nearly every minute of it preparing. Mr. Bennet had tried and failed to make it clear to his wife that he children were in no want of a grand welcome. Mrs. Bennet had managed to convince the entire household, however, that this would be the most important event in their entire lives.

This fact vexed Lizzy in particular. Why were they making such an unnecessary fuss over these people? They had never met them before. What if they were the worst sort of people?

The day finally arrived that their new housemates would be joining them. Lizzy, although she was usually the first to rise, had been woken up from the uproar her mother was causing downstairs.

"They will be arriving in less than an hour!" Mrs. Bennet cried, "Jane, dear, do finish your breakfast. The table must be cleared by the time they get here."

"She cannot help it, Mama." Lizzy teased, stuffing some ribbons into a drawer. "She always sleeps in and takes her time eating her morning meal."

"Which is a habit she must lose if we are to make an impression on our guests." Mrs. Bennet reminded them.

"Are they really considered guests if they are to stay with us for many years?" Lizzy asked.

Mrs. Bennet flushed slightly, "Oh come now, Lizzy. Stop your grumbling. Learn to expose a sunny disposition from time to time. People are warded off by your frowns."

Lizzy frowned at her empty plate and said to her sister, "Why must I always be the target to her frustrations?"

Jane giggled quietly, "You seem to always be there, I suppose. But you can easily fight her off. You're the most stubborn of all of us. You inherited her temper."

Lizzy, still angry, chose to ignore her sister and marched into the sitting room where her other sisters were relaxing. She decided it was time for her to get some reading done before she was caught up in the festivities with the Darcys.

Barely an hour later, they heard their mother's frantic cry, "They've arrived!" Mrs. Bennet rushed from her post at the window into the sitting room. "Everyone outside immediately!"

There was a stampede of tiny feet out the door as the girls ran to greet the newcomers. Although she had been apprehensive before, Lizzy couldn't deny that her heart was thumping wildly with excitement.

"Line up, line up!" Mrs. Bennet said, fixing Lydia's braids. "Oldest to youngest! Lizzy, pay attention! Next to Jane!" "

Lizzy growled as she stomped between Jane and Mary. The moment the family was settled in their positions, they heard a rumble of wheels on the dirt road. A few moments later, a large and fabulous carriage with tassels and bells and luxurious curtains.

The younger girls began giggling wildly at the wealth of the Darcys. Even Lizzy had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grinning.

The carriage halted right in front of them, making Lizzy's heart thud faster. She wasn't sure she was ready to see these mysterious Darcys. But why was she nervous? Why should she care that a pair of snobs were coming into her home?

The driver of the carriage opened the doors with a grand sweep of his hand. A little girl, wearing a pretty pink gown stepped out first. She had a gorgeous head full of golden hair that curled at the ends. She had fair, pale skin and bright blue eyes that sparkled in the morning sun.

"Miss Georgiana Darcy." The driver announced. Georgiana gave a small curtsey to the family. Lydia and Kitty exchanged a joyous look. Georgiana would certainly be a new friend for them.

Lizzy was distracted from the little girl when a tall, dark-haired boy with a solemn face came forth. He too had blue eyes but they were slightly darker. Lizzy was fascinated with the how his large hands were intertwined with themselves.

The boy scanned the family, noting how excitable they seemed. At least, all but the strange frowning one in the middle.

"Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." Fitzwilliam, the name made Lizzy chuckle internally, tipped his neck slightly at them. To Lizzy, he seemed much older than 15. He was acting like he was already 18 and ready to claim the estate his father had left him.

"We welcome you to Longbourne." Mr. Bennet said. "I'm Mr. Bennet, my wife Mrs. Bennet." Mrs. Bennet curtsied to the pair. "My eldest daughter Jane," Jane curtsied deeply.

Fitzwilliam took the introduction of the Bennet daughters to internally give his first impression of them. Jane, for example was elegant looking, though she seemed a few years younger than himself. She, like his sister, had golden hair and a fair look about her.

"Miss Elizabeth." Lizzy curtsied, only much sloppier than her mother and Jane had done.

Fitzwilliam had to break from his serious demeanor with a thin smile. The frowning one, Elizabeth, looked like she wanted to be anywhere besides here, much like Darcy. She was the opposite of her elder sister with brown hair and dark eyes and a messy braid with a dirty ribbon holding it together.

"Miss Mary." Fitzwilliam thought she was quite unextraordinary with plain features and a way of behaving. He doubted he would even bother trying to get to know her.

"Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia." The final two girls looked like and acted like twins, but it was clear that Catherine was older. They were giggling and clapping their hands as if they had just come across a drawer of sweets.

"A pleasure." Fitzwilliam said, though he wasn't sure if it was yet.

"Shall we move into the sitting room?" Mr. Bennet asked.

Fitzwilliam said, "Certainly, I believe Georgiana is tired from our long trip."

The party was herded into the house by Mrs. Bennet. Once in the sitting room, they took to their positions designated by their mother earlier. Jane and Lizzy were to sit in separate armchairs by the window. Marcy was to be on the floor between them. Kitty and Lydia were on their parent's laps. Georgiana took the place beside Mrs. Bennet, and Darcy sat beside Mr. Bennet.

"I trust your journey went well." Mrs. Bennet asked Darcy.

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Very well. I hadn't realized how southern your home was."

"Indeed. I expect Pemberley is very far from here."

"Yes ma'am it is in the northern country near the mountains."

"Oh my! That is far. You must have taken several days to travel?"

Darcy nodded once again, "Right again, ma'am. My sister and I stayed in a town about twenty miles from here last night. We had to get up early this morning to arrive on time."

"How early, may I ask?"

"As early as 7. We left around 8."

Mrs. Bennet made a face, "Ah. My Lizzy gets up that early nearly every day to take her walk. Why she does so, I'm not sure. It's a terribly tricky path and I would hate to see her get injured."

This fascinated Darcy. He would not have expected the grumbling girl to be willing to get up early to walk the paths around her home.

On the other side of the room, Lizzy was happy to return to her book in her favorite chair by the window. The others could take care of their guests. There was no reason she had to entertain them. She was perfectly content to delve into the stories of mermaids and giants to distract her from the Darcys.

Fitzwilliam too was getting bored by the pointless chit chat, so he looked around the room for a helpful distraction. Jane was working on a sample, which tired Darcy just looking at it. Mary was flipping through the pages of a Bible, even though she looked a bit young to be able to read. Elizabeth was sitting in an armchair that was much too big for her, reading as well. Her book, however, looked much more interesting.

He decided to take the chance and make conversation with the second eldest Bennet girl. "What's that you're reading?"

Lizzy's head snapped up, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones. She pursed her lips, how dare he frighten her so? "A book of stories." She replied nervously. What if he found her interest to be childish?

"What kind of stories?" He probed.

"Fairy tales."

Fitzwilliam could see she was not quite in the mood for conversing, but went ahead anyway. He had no desire to continue talking to her mother. "May I see?" He asked her.

Lizzy marked her page and closed the book, handing it to the boy. He looked at the cover and flipped through several pages before saying, "After you finish this, would you mind if I borrow it? I've never read anything like this before."

She laughed and then caught herself. "I bet you have. Otherwise, I would have to assume that you're terribly boring."

"Then I suppose I am, in your eyes. Maybe once I've finished this, you can make your final decision. I've found that it's best not to judge a person or believe you know a person until prolonged exposure. How can you really know for certain what I can be like? So yes, maybe your perception of me will change…"

Lizzy didn't quite understand his words, but that was to be expected. She was five years younger than him. He had already been shown off in society and was probably very good at conversing with adults.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Darcy asked, gesturing to the empty chair beside her.

"My mother said that if anyone asks me a question like that I'm supposed to say yes even if the real answer is no. So, yes. You may sit." Lizzy flushed when she realized she probably should not have revealed that to him.

"Was that a true answer or a covered one?" Darcy asked, amused by the intelligent girl sitting beside him.

Lizzy tapped her chin with her small finger. "I think it was real. But I'm not sure yet."

They were quiet for a few minutes until Darcy asked her, "What sort of things do you like to do around here. After all, if I am to stay here until I am eighteen, I must find some sort of entertainment."

"Oh there's plenty to do around here." Lizzy said. How could there not be? Living in the country was practically living in a fairy tale. There was so much to imagine, so many places to pretend...

"Like what?"

"There's places to play make-believe. My sisters and I adore playing in the fields near the forest." Lizzy answered quickly.

Darcy felt his inner child pick up at this. He loved to ride and walk through the forests and streams surrounding Pemberly. "That sounds lovely, Miss Elizabeth."

Lizzy scoffed, "Oh please, call me Lizzy. Elizabeth is a dreadful name."

Darcy smiled, "I don't think so. But if you wish it."

"And what shall I call you?" Lizzy asked him, delighted that he was obliging. "Your name is horrid."

"Lizzy!" Jane scolded from across the room. "Mr. Darcy, I really do apologize. She's just now learning about manners."

"It's alright. I think it's a horrid name as well." He said, trying to comfort Lizzy whose face had grown sullen. "What do you think?"

Lizzy looked at him tentatively, "Fitz?"

Darcy pulled a face, "Oh no. Georgiana calls me that and it makes my toes curl."

"Hmmm...William?"

"That's not completely horrible." He said as he thought, "What about Will?" Darcy offered.

"Oh yes! That's a great name."

Darcy nodded, "Then I shall be Will."

Lizzy grinned at him and, against her better judgment believed that maybe, just maybe, the Darcys would be alright.

"Lizzy?" Jane asked, running a brush through her curls.

"Hmm?" Lizzy was behind the screen, changing into her nightgown.

"What do you think of Georgiana?"

Lizzy popped her head out from behind the screen and smiled, "I think she's darling. Much sweeter than Lydie."

Jane gasped, "How can you say such a thing about your own sister."

"Well I shouldn't lie, should I? Lydia is a menace on the best of days, always pulling our hair..." Lizzy said, the edge of laughter in her voice.

Jane had no reply to that. It was true that Lydia always managed to bug her sisters in some way. Most of the time it was her high pitched crying that got to them.

"And Will? What do you think about him?" Lizzy asked, coming out from behind the screen and sitting on the bed.

"He's very friendly. From what I could see earlier, you two seemed to be getting along." Jane replied, sitting next to her.

Lizzy sighed dreamily, "Oh yes. He's very nice. I hope he'll join us when we play tomorrow."

"I'm sure he will. To me, he seems like the sort of gentleman who is the best sort of gentleman." Though, when she said that, she wasn't sure what she meant by it. Jane somehow found every male to be a gentleman and every female a lady. Lizzy suspected it was because she was so naturally good humored.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "Girls! It's time for bed, put that candle out."

The girls giggled as they climbed into their bed. "I'm glad they're here." Jane admitted. "It will be refreshing to have new faces around."

Mrs. Bennet came to tuck in her oldest daughters for bed. They were already buried beneath the thick blankets on their bed, giggling.

"It's time for bed, little ones." She told them, "Would you like a tune?"

Jane popped her head out from the blankets, "Oh yes, Mama! Please!"

Lizzy too came out from underneath the blankets. "Sing our lullaby, Mama."

Mrs. Bennet smiled down at her daughters, "If you wish it, my loves. Now, get comfortable."

Jane and Lizzy pulled the blanket up to their chins while Mrs. Bennet pushed their curls aside. They both briefly closed their eyes to prepare for sleep.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Mama." They said together.

She hummed for a few seconds before beginning her song.

"_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly_

_Lavender's green_

_When I am king, dilly dilly_

_You shall be queen…_"

In the room next door, Will lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He was about to rise from his new bed when he heard the voice of Mrs. Bennet singing through the thin walls. He recognized the song instantly as the one his mother used to sing to Georgiana and to himself when he was an infant.

The memory of her gentle face singing in her fair voice brought unwanted tears to his eyes. He wasn't sad, far from it. His tears were those of happiness. With the warmth spreading inside him and the sound of Mrs. Bennet lulling Lizzy and Jane to sleep, Will was happy to fall victim to the dreams his head had to offer.

"_Who told you so, dilly dilly_

_Who told you so?_

_'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly_

_That told me so._"


	3. Time Together

**_These characters belong to Jane Austen._**

**Chapter Three: Time Together**

A few days after the Darcys arrived, Will was called into Mr. Bennet's study. He had been expecting this. There were many things to still take care of regarding his parent's death.

"My first question," Mr. Bennet began as soon as Will sat down in front of him, "is what you would like to be called by myself and the rest of the household during your time here? I am aware that my Lizzy has been given permission to refer to you as Will."

"Just call me Will, sir."

Mr. Bennet nodded in approval. "I'm curious as to how much education you have received before coming here. Surely you were sent to Eton."

"No, sir. My father considered sending me away and I went away for a year but it was unanimously decided by everyone that I was better off at home with a private tutor."

"What do you mean?"

"They missed me too much, I suppose. So once the holiday ended I stayed at home and a professor from Cambridge started tutoring. When my parents died he returned to the university."

This made Mr. Bennet smile, "And so you are in need of an education."

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like to return to Eton? I have discussed the matter with Mrs. Bennet and we have agreed to pay for your education if it is what you would wish."

Will did not respond for several minutes. On one hand, he'd made many friends at Eton, most of whom he was still in touch with. In the year he had spent there, he had grown fond of his teachers and peers. One boy in particular had been a genuinely wonderful friend.

On the other hand, he had just gotten to Longbourne. To leave so soon would feel wrong to him. Not to mention that he would spend only his holidays with the Bennets, a family he desperately wanted to get to know some more.

"Who would teach me if I chose to stay here?" Will asked.

"Do you trust me enough to take on your education to shape you into a suitable young gentleman, Will?"

There was no question in Will's mind. "Yes, sir I do."

"Then if you chose to remain here, I shall take up your education. Goodness knows I'm not doing any good around here otherwise." Mr. Bennet gave a mighty laugh which made Will smile.

"I wouldn't want to burden your family by paying for my education when a perfectly good tutor is here. I feel like I would miss out on the many adventures your family has to offer if I should go back to Eton. If it truly would not be troublesome, I would prefer it if you would teach me."

Mr. Bennet nodded, "We shall start our lessons tomorrow after breakfast. Now, I believe my wife has scheduled an outing for us. Has she told you anything about it?"

"No, sir."

"Enough with this sir business! Call me whatever you wish besides sir. It makes me feel dreadfully old." Will flushed as he continued, "We're taking the girls to the River Lea which is a few short minutes from Longbourne. You are welcome to join us but I completely understand if you would rather avoid my silly girls."

After Will quickly accepted the invitation, he left the study to find his sister. He hadn't really spoken to Georgiana since their arrival since she had been absorbed by the young Miss Lydia and Miss Kitty.

He found her in the bedroom she shared with Kitty playing with one of the dolls she'd brought with her, Juliette. He knelt down in front of her and took one of her tiny hands in his. "What have you been up to today, Georgie?"

Georgiana gasped dramatically, "I had a tea party with Kitty and Lydia! But not Mary because she said tea parties are boring and-"

Darcy smiled down at his sister lovingly. It was wrong for her to be robbed of their parents so early in age. She had barely gotten to know them, he'd had fifteen whole years. Then again, maybe it was better this way. She had no lasting memories of their parents that could come back and haunt her later. He was stuck with a lifetime of ache that was sure to remain for a long time.

"That sounds lovely. Who was at your tea party?"

Georgiana bit her lip in thought before answering, "Lydie, Kitty, and Miss Juliette."

Miss Juliette was Kitty's beloved doll that she could never part with. Darcy found it to be a very ugly doll with pitch black eyes.

"Not the others?"

Georgiana made a face, "Oh no. Mary, Lizzy, and Jane never join our tea parties. Their always much ot busy being boring."

Darcy chuckled at his younger sister's ignorance. She had no idea that Darcy often accompanied the three older Bennets during their "boring" escapades.

"Have you asked them? I'm sure they would love to join your party."

His sister considered this, "I'll invite them to the next one…if you come. It'll make the whole party better. Mr. Washboard isn't really a gentleman, he just steals our biscuits. With you there, he's sure to behave admirably."

"Oh really?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow. He was touched that his sister believed him to be a gentleman when in reality; he had really received very little training in the ways of one.

Suddenly, the pair heard a loud shout come from the garden. Will stood and wandered to the window where he let out an amused laugh.

"What is it, Fitz?" Georgiana asked, running toward him and tugging on his pant leg.

Will however, did not reply as he was too overcome with humor, he would surely disturb the peace. Watching a young Elizabeth Bennet try to keep a book balanced on her head while walking from one side of the garden to another was a sight that made Will wish he was out there too.

Lizzy was trying particularly hard to keep the thick volume upon her head. She had her tongue stuck out angrily; her eyebrows were pushed down much too far to portray a pleasant sight.

"Oh Lizzy, you look positively furious." Her mother cried, throwing her hands into the air. "Try again. And this time, smile and look polite."

Once again, Lizzy took the book off her head and marched back to where her mother stood. She stood up straight, lifted her chin, and placed the book back on her head.

"Wonderful form, dear." Mrs. Bennet whispered.

Lizzy started toward the end of the garden slowly. She was almost sure she would make it when her eye lifted to a window upstairs and she saw Will Darcy watching her with a smile on his face. Distracted from the strange contentment it brought to her, Lizzy tripped over a tree root and went toppling to the ground.

Mrs. Bennet went rushing over. "My dear, Lizzy! Are you quite alright? What happened? You were doing so well~"

"It was Will's fault." Lizzy growled, wiping dirt off her face. "Will was distracting me!"

"Oh, Lizzy. Fitzwilliam was nowhere out here."

"He was in Georgiana and Lydia's bedroom! I saw him in the window."

Both of their eyes went up to the second-story bedroom to see Will watching them with a bright red blush on his face.

Mrs. Bennet sighed. "I'll have your father speak to him. But for now…let's try again."

By the end of her tiresome lesson, Lizzy was hot, angry, dirty, and sweaty. She stormed into Longbourne and stomped up the stairs with only one thought on her mind.

"Will!"

Will found no point in hiding from her. He popped out from his bedroom. "I'm sorry, Lizzy. I-I did not mean to make you fall."

Lizzy ignored his polite nature, "I could have been done with the lesson if you hadn't been there! I would have had a perfect walk and my mother would have let me go. But-" she sputtered angrily for a few seconds before sighing.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth." Will said after she calmed down. I hate mannerism lessons as much as you, I believe."

Lizzy looked up, "Really?"

"Of course! Who actually enjoys those lessons?"

"My mother." Lizzy giggled. "And Jane."

"Your sister is probably too polite to say she actually despises them." Will smiled, "And as for your mother…"

"Let's not talk about her, Will." Lizzy said, "I have a free afternoon. What would you like to do?"

Will looked surprised, "You would like to spend time with _me_?" I am certainly not interesting enough to waste an entire day on."

"I think I should be the judge of that," Lizzy quipped. "Come. I have a lovely trail that I discovered and I want to show you."

After Lizzy grabbed her fairy tale book from her bedroom, she and Will took off down the path to the stream she had found. The walk was long and there were many obstacles in their way but together, they managed to reach the bank of the water just as the sun reached the top of the sky.

"What do we do here?" Will asked. "This is a lovely stream but-"

He was cut off as he got a face full of water that Lizzy had thrown at him. He stood in his soaked clothes in shock for several long minutes.

Right when Lizzy thought Will might not have appreciated being made damp, he dipped down and wit hall his strength, sent a huge wave of clear water towards her.

She merely had time shriek in terror as she felt the water soak through her dress. After she wiped her eyes, Lizzy assessed the damage. Both she and Will were terribly wet, their bodies up to their knees were caked in mud.

They took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" Lizzy crowed, not even attempting to hide her grin.

"You look more ridiculous!" Will replied. Then he saw her book, "Did I get your book wet?"

Lizzy felt the pages and cover, "No, don't worry, though. This book is old enough. It's been through worse than a simple splash." She kicked the water gracefully as she three the fairy tales off to the side. Once again, Will got his and once again he retaliated with equal force. The two splashed each other until they could barely move anymore.

This time when Lizzy collapsed into the tall grass, she mused aloud, "I have yet to give this place a name, you know. I would be willing to let you have the responsibility."

Will felt honored, "Truly? What a privilege! However, it may take several days to conjure up a name for a place such as this."

Lizzy hummed, "I suppose I am willing to wait. Would you like me to read to you?"

Will agreed immediately. He let her chose the story first and she picked one with haste.

"Once upon a time," she began, "in a land far away…" Her voice lulled Will into a trance that made him lose track of time. The only thing he thought about as he and Lizzy baked in the sun was the magical story she told.

When that tale was over, Will chose one and when that was over, Lizzy chose another. The sun grew steadily lower in the sky, which meant it grew steadily chillier.

Lizzy finally stopped when her voice was almost gone and the sky was nearly completely dark. They stood together and started the long walk back to Longbourne.

"One thing we didn't think about was how uncomfortable wet clothes are in the evening chill." Lizzy said, rubbing her arms to stimulate some warmth.

Will, being the gentleman he was raised to be, slipped off his jacket and handed it to her. "The inside didn't get wet and it is really warm."

Lizzy almost protested with a cry that Will would not be just s cold as she but she decided against it when she heard the sincerity in his voice. "Thank you." She said quietly, slipping the jacket over her shoulders.

"That was an excellent book." Will admitted. "I hope we can find more time to read it during my time here."

Lizzy snorted very unladylike. "You're going to be here for four more years. I think we'll have time to read it over and over and over…"

Her words drifted off to nothing until there was silence between them once again. Only the sound of their feet on the dirt road and the wind brushing through the leaves could be heard. The only thing lighting their way in the dark was the stars and the moon.

Naturally, the darkness made it difficult to see very far ahead. Lizzy, still distracted from her thoughts of her new friend and the afternoon they spent together, wasn't paying much attention as she walked home. It was because of this unawareness that she tripped over a bump in the road, fell to the ground, and rolled into a small ravine off the side of the road.

This abrupt happening shocked Will slightly. He became somewhat panicky at her disappearance. "Lizzy?"

He heard a small groan and a faint, "Will?"

The weakness of the voice made his heart thump faster. He had always imagined Lizzy as indestructible. With a shaking voice he asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know…I think I've done something to my ankle." Will dared a look over the ravine to see her curled up in a ball clutching her ankle and rubbing her head softly.

"H-hold on…I'll be right down." Will said. Lizzy was grateful for his steady tone and calm appearance. If it was her in his place, she would have been having a hard time coping.

Before she knew it, Will's dark figure was by her side. "Here…" He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wincing slightly at the sudden movement.

"Are you going to call for a carriage?" Lizzy asked.

Will shook his head, "And waste all that time waiting for one? No, I'm carrying you back to Longbourne."

Lizzy's eyes widened, "Oh no, Will you mustn't! It's a terrible walk-"

"No, Lizzy it's not. I will be able to carry you. We're not that far from home." He gave her a reassuring smile that made her feel a little better.

She let out a soft breath of air, "If you insist…"

And so Darcy began the laborious trek back to Longbourne. He would never admit it to Lizzy, but the journey _was_ quite difficult. Before, they walked downhill which had been very easy. Now, it was uphill and the extra weight was a hindrance.

He was pleased when they finally saw Longbourne through the thick line of trees. "Help!" He called loudly.

Almost immediately, Mr. Bennet, along with all of Lizzy's sisters came rushing out of the house with looks of dread on their faces.

"What's happened?!" Mr. Bennet cried.

Will sighed, "She fell into some sort of ravine on our way home. She believes she hurt her ankle and I think she might have hit her head as well. We should call a doctor."

"Jane, tell the stablehand to ride into down to get Doctor Hart her right away. Mary, tell your mother what has happened so she can prepare a bed for Lizzy. Will, I thank you for your quick thinking."

Darcy blushed, "You're most welcome, sir."

Lizzy, who hadn't said a word during this whole exchange, could barely keep her eyes open. Not only was she still reeling from her tumble, she could feel a small bead of blood dripping down the back of her neck, confirming Will's suspicion that her head had been wounded.

"Oh my dear Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet cried when they entered the house. "Thank you, dear William! I don't know where she'd be without you. Dead probably!"

Lizzy shook her head, as if waking from a trance. "Mama, please stop exaggerating. I would not have died."

"Carry her up to her bedroom, will you William?" Mrs. Bennet asked, completely ignoring Lizzy. "We must watch her carefully."

Darcy did as he was asked and placed her carefully on the bed she shared with Jane. Lizzy felt very self-conscious suddenly. She felt like she was truly exposed to him.

If there was any indication that Will felt just as uncomfortable as Lizzy did, he did not show it. In fact, he was worried for Lizzy too much to notice her bedroom at all.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head worriedly, "We must hope there was not much head trauma."

"I've had no head trauma!" Lizzy cried. But even as she said it, her eyelids felt heavy and her head spun. She suddenly felt very tired and wished to get some sleep. She could feel herself drifting off but was awoken by a soft hand on hers.

"Lizzy, you can't fall asleep. Not yet. Wait until the doctor's come and done his examination." Will said quietly to her. She moaned in pain at the thought of staying awake. "Just hold on a little longer, Lizzy."

"Don't you tell me what to do, Fitzwilliam!" She scolded, her eyes closed. "I can…fall…asleep if I…want…"

"You can't. The doctor isn't here yet. You have to wait until he tells us what is wrong with you. You're not allowed to be sick, Lizzy. You're just not. What am I going to do all day while your up here, groveling?"

Lizzy managed to smile, "Oh, I suppose you'll be at my bedside the entire time. You'll have nothing better to do."

Will jumped when he heard Mrs. Bennet's shriek from downstairs, "The doctor is here, make some space upstairs! Please, Doctor, follow me."

Doctor Hart was a stout man who had a very amiable smile on his face. His doctor's bag was large and bulky. He was a close family friend since he had helped deliver all five of the Bennet girls. Will took him to be a very agreeable man.

"Excuse me, young master Darcy." Doctor Hart said, coming to Lizzy's side. How the man knew his name, Will was uncertain. Perhaps Mrs. Bennet had been gossiping about them on her frequent trips to Meryton. "Let's take a look at you, Miss Eliza."

For the next several minutes, Will watched as Doctor Hart poked and prodded at Lizzy. He felt her limbs for broken bones and examined her head for any serious damage. "I don't believe there has been much head trauma. Nothing internal at all. A day's rest should be sufficient."

"What of her ankle, doctor?" Mrs. Bennet asked, wringing her hands.

"It is just a sprain, though it was very close to breaking. She was lucky." Doctor Hart said, putting his tools away. "She should remain in bed for at least another day. After that, she should be fine to move around on the crutches I've provided for her. I'll come back in a fortnight to check on her progress."

"Thank you, doctor." Mr. Bennet said, looking relieved, "What do we owe you?"

The doctor smiled warmly at him, "Nothing but a piece of that delicious smelling bread I smelt downstairs."

"I believe we can manage to spare a slice for you." Mr. Bennet replied. "William, would you mind staying with her while I escort the doctor back to his carriage?"

Will shook his head, "Not at all, sir." He watched as Mr. Bennet and the doctor disappeared down the stairs. He could hear their conversation as they went back downstairs.

"Such a polite young man. He's sure to be much like his father, is he not?" The doctor inquired to Mr. Bennet.

"Aye. Every day I see a bit of the man I befriended in my years at university."

Usually, he would be thrilled to have been compared so closely to his father. But recently, Will had found that he didn't _want_ to be just like his father. Mr. Darcy had been somewhat severe and arrogant. He had been a warm father and friend, but to strangers he was cold and distant. That wasn't the life Will wanted to live.

He slowly went back to Lizzy's bedside where she was resting peacefully. The doctor had given her some sort of medication that helped with the pain but it made her drowsy. He sat heavily in the chair beside her head.

It was strange seeing her so at peace. For as long as Darcy had known her, she always had a grin or scowl on her face. This look was one of pure serenity.

He rested his head against the wall as he watched Lizzy's chest rise and fall in slumber. It was a steady rhythm that made him feel quite tired himself. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep that he didn't wake from until hours afterward.


	4. Grown Up

**_These characters belong to Jane Austen._**

**Chapter Four: Grown Up**

Will Darcy woke to the sound of boisterous knocking on his bedroom door. As he sat up in bed, he rubbed his eyes, begging them to peel open. The previous night, he'd spent hour upon hour with Mrs. Bennet making the final touches on the ball that was to be held that evening in the public space in Meryton.

The Darcys had been at Longbourne for four years now. Georgiana was now the tender age of ten and Will was a handsome nineteen year-old. Every time someone inquired as to why he chose to remain he always spun the lie that the estate was in poor shape and he wanted it to be a comfortable transition.

"Yes?" He asked the unknown intruder in a tired voice.

"Aren't you going to wish me Happy Birthday, Will?"

He smiled happily to himself. Today was not just Lizzy's fifteenth birthday, otherwise known as the proper age to enter society, but it also marked his last day in Hertfordshire.

"Of course I am!" He exclaimed padding to the door. He cracked it open just enough so he could see her attire and so she could see his.

Lizzy giggled, "Did I wake you? You look half-asleep."

"Oh no," Will lied. "I have been up for hours waiting to wish you a happy day."

"Right." Lizzy joined in on the obvious fib. She shoved her hand through the door and pushed him. "Get ready. Mama is already awake and she has been pestering me." She slammed the door then and flew down the stairs.

"Mama. Will and I are going for a walk." Lizzy announced as soon as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh no, dear! Absolutely not!"

Lizzy was slightly stunned by her mother's outburst. "Why ever not?'

'It is not proper! Now that you and he are both of age, I cannot permit you to walk alone without a chaperone. What if he makes advances?"

"He's Will, Mother. He is nearly my brother."

"You may believe that but one never knows the feelings of another. What if he intends to marry you?"

"No sane girl I have ever met would get married at fifteen, Mama. Even if Will were to propose, I would have to decline. He is my friend and nothing more."

Mrs. Bennet gave her a knowing look but surrendered her claims. "You must be back before breakfast which should be in a few hours. The rest of your family has yet to wake. And on this very important day!"

At that very moment, Will appeared from the stairs. His hair, as usual, was a great mess of dark curls. It looked as though he had attempted to tame them but in vain. He was wearing Lizzy's favorite jacket of his, the dark blue one that brought out his eyes.

"My, my, William! You looked quite handsome today." Mrs. Bennet said, looking pointedly at Lizzy.

Will looked down as if he had forgotten what he was wearing. "Oh! Thank you, madam. Lizzy, shall we go?" He held out his arm and waited until Lizzy looped her own arm around it.

They thus began their long walk to their unnamed stream as they did every morning. Above them, the sky shined bright and birds flew from treetop to treetop chirping their spring song.

"Lovely day for a ball, wouldn't you say?" Will asked her.

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "I beg you not bring that bastardly monstrosity up. The only reason I agreed to such a ball was because I knew Mama would have my head if I said no."

"I must say, I am quite looking forward to it." Will admitted. "I'd like to see all those lessons put to work. The dancing-"

"I am actually quite looking forward to the dancing, Will. For I know you shall ask me and I would love to watch you fall to the floor. What a laugh I would have!"

Will frowned, "Who said anything about me falling?"

"Jane told me about a ball a few months ago at Sir Lucas' estate. You were dancing with a lovely girl by the name of…well, I forget her name but-"

"Louisa Bingley. She and her brother, Charles were there. I do believe Charles foot along well with Jane but I had no such luck."

"She demanded dance after dance with you and you were so worn out from that all that you fell to the floor with lightheadedness." Lizzy let out a joyous laugh. "How I wish I was there!"

Will allowed himself to laugh before assuming a serious face. "Do you truly think of me as your brother?"

Lizzy blushed, "You heard us?'

"It was difficult not to but yes."

"I'm so sorry, Will I-"

"Elizabeth…" He dropped her arm to run his hand through his hair. "I feel of you the same way. Or- uh- I feel the same of you."

Lizzy's heart dropped suddenly. "You think of me as a sister? As if I were equal to Georgie?"

"Of course I do! To all of you! Everyone in the Bennet household is and forever will be a part of my family."

"Nothing more?" Lizzy asked facing him.

"Nothing less." Will replied gently. "I shall always remember you after Georgie and I go away."

Lizzy sighed as they resumed walking. "I don't want you to go away."

"I have to Lizzy. The lawyers allowed me one year after I turned eighteen because they believe me when I said I was not yet ready. But my uncle has been dead two years now and Pemberley has been empty and left to gather dust. My father would not have wanted our home to be left behind."

She smiled up at her dear friend in understanding, "I know, dear Will. It is nothing but my selfish nature that I wish you to remain here. You have obligations to society and your late father. I…I am but a young thing who still has yet to learn much from the great world."

"That's not true!" Will exclaimed, "You're possibly the most quick-witted and intelligent young girl I've ever met."

Lizzy smirked, "You haven't met many young girls, Will. All you know are my sisters and I, your own siblings, and the few women you've come across at balls. Surely once you leave, you will meet many more women who will deem themselves far more superior than I."

It was after this conversation that they were both left to stew in their own thoughts, which was possibly more dangerous than helpful. Will was having a difficult time accepting that this was the last day he would spend at Longbourne with Lizzy.

When he came to this place four years ago, the plan had been clear in his mind. He was to claim Pemberley at eighteen, taking Georgiana with him, and live there until the end of his days. It was after a year of staying with them that he realized this plan would not be as pain-free as he had expected. Henceforth, he begged Mr. Bennet for some way to pay the family back for all their care.

"We will not take your money." Mr. Bennet had insisted. "It is yours and you may do what you wish with it but under no circumstances may it come to us. I will not see it happen."

"Surely there must be something I can do for you." Will had asked him.

Mr. Bennet had never answered his question which both annoyed and relieved Will at the same time. It wasn't fair that this family, which was struggling with money, who had taken care of both he and his sister as well as their own five daughters bar the burden all on their own.

"Happy Birthday, Elizabeth." Will said again, bumping his shoulder with hers.

She bumped him back, "Oh yes. It is sure to be a happy day."

Once the rest of the Bennets awoke, breakfast was served promptly by Mrs. Bennet and the servants. It was a glorious meal, filled with the best the Bennets had to offer. They all thanked Mrs. Bennet for the wonderful start to what was sure to be an eventful day.

"Tis no trouble at all!" She claimed and began to stroke Lizzy's hair, "I only want my beautiful daughter's big day to be wonderful."

"And truly beautiful she is." Jane said, smiling at her sister.

Mr. Bennet also smiled at his second eldest. "A fine young woman. Wouldn't you say, Will?"

Will hardly needed to hesitate. Her personality and air had not changed at all over the years, for which he was grateful. She certainly had blossomed into her looks since he had gotten to Longbourne. Gone was the childish face and frizzy hair she had donned as a girl; they were replaced with a thin, fair face and shiny, curled brown hair. Her dark eyes always held an intelligent air about them, as if she was daring people to challenge her opinions.

"She's lovely." Will replied, looking right at his friend.

"And she should be! For it is truly only appearances men look for in a wife. Personality has nothing to do with the matter, as much as we should wish it." Mrs. Bennet chimed it. "All my girls are sure to be beautiful creatures which is quite beneficiary. They are all sure to find wealthy and connected men." Her eyes were trained on Will as she told her family this.

Will cleared his throat uncomfortably. He had known for quite some time that Mrs. Bennet had been intending for him to marry one of her daughters. He made it clear to her that he would not marry without love, yet he could still see himself marrying a Bennet girl.

"I believe now is the time for gifts. Mary, would you run to my study? I've left my present in there. Does everyone else have their treats for Lizzy at hand?"

Mary returned from her father's study quickly, carrying a big box in her arms. Once she set it down, Lizzy was allowed to begin.

From her mother, she received a new dress that she would wear that night. Mr. Bennet gave her a brand new chess set made from copper and silver. Jane and Mary had combined their resources to make a beautiful quilt for her to use while she read. Lydia, Georgiana, and Kitty had also pooled together their limited money to buy her a useful set of ribbons.

"It's Will's turn!" Kitty said happily. Even though it wasn't her birthday, Catherine Bennet always enjoyed watching people's faces as they opened packages of things that they wanted. Lizzy in particular had a wonderful glow in her eyes.

Will brought a poorly wrapped gift out from behind his back and handed it to Lizzy. She ran her fingers over the flat surface of it and grinned.

"Did you wrap this yourself?" He nodded proudly. "How _lovely_!"

"I beg you to stop teasing me, Lizzy, and open your gift." Will said, smiling.

With a great rip, the packaging was on the floor and Lizzy was looking down at her new book entitled, Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift.

Mr. Bennet chuckled, "That is quite an old book, William. Where did you find such a beautiful copy?"

"The bookstore in Meryton had it buried in one of its many piles. I thought you would like to add it to your collection, Lizzy."

She grinned back at him and hugged the book tightly to her chest. "It's wonderful. I shall cherish it forever, Will."

After this, the family swung into preparation for the evening. The girls were locked away into their bedrooms to take baths, apply their ointments and oils, fasten their hair, and slid into their gowns.

Will and Mr. Bennet remained in the study, reading quietly until the time arrived for them to prepare. After he was bathed and dried, Will found there was no point in attempting to conquer his wild locks so he merely stepped into his formal attire and went back down the creaky stairs.

Lizzy had since been brought into a terrible mood by her mother and younger sisters. Their persistent readjustments to her appearance irritated her beyond what a normal human could have endured. By the time she had slid on her new white dress, she was threatening to not even make a debut at her own ball.

"How dare you say such things, my dear?" Mrs. Bennet cried, sticking another flower into her daughter's hair. "You would not look so charming for nothing! I am certain there are many young men who will be anxious to dance with such a sight. Including our own William!"

"Mama!" Lizzy scolded, "I told you! We are nothing more than-"

"You did not see the looks he was giving you earlier, my love. His eyes softened every time his eyes came upon you."

Lizzy sighed, "The last thing I want to talk about on my birthday is the prospect of Will feeling more than platonic emotions for me, Mama. Can I not just enjoy this evening as my own."

Mrs. Bennet looked resistant but naturally agreed to her daughter's wishes. "Of course, my dear. This is your night. I want you to have the most fun you've ever had."

The girl smiled back, "I fully intend to."

All eyes turned to Elizabeth Bennet when she entered the dance hall. Though she was vastly uncomfortable with the amount of attention she was getting from the attendants, she was bursting with excitement.

"They're all watching us…" She whispered to Will who was standing right beside her.

He laughed slightly, "They're all watching you, Lizzy. You look beautiful right now and they're a bit shocked."

It baffled both the receiver and the sender that those words had left Will's mouth. It was definitely something that no regular friend said about another one. But then again, theirs was no regular friendship.

Deciding to say nothing about it, Lizzy followed her father up to a man she recognized as Sir Lucas. He and his wife and children had called few times but she couldn't recall their names.

"Sir Lucas, I would like to _officially_ introduce you to my daughter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Mr. Bennet said.

Sir Lucas shook his head, "And may I say, you look quite lovely this evening, my dear. If you feel at all lost during the evening, be sure to look for my eldest..." He looked around, "Where is she?"

"I'm right here, Father." A short, plain girl poked her head from behind her father's stout body. "What is it you would like?"

He held out his hand, "This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She is the woman of the hour which means she is quite new to this whole situation. I was hoping you would be at her disposal in the course of the night."

The girl's face broke out into a kind smile, "Why of course I will! I'd be happy to help any Bennet! Elizabeth, I'm Charlotte Lucas. I believe I met you when we were both very young. I'm afraid I haven't had much opportunity to talk to you since then."

"I don't believe so." Lizzy replied, "But I would love to now!" She joined Charlotte, arm-in-arm, and walked away from the group.

Will was slightly saddened at watching her figure stroll away. He had hoped to spend a good majority of the evening with his friend. Still, he was pleased she was already making her imprint on society.

Throughout the course of the ball, Lizzy was asked by multiple men if she would like to join them in the next dance. Per her mother's request, she accepted all of them. She had enjoyed all of the dances she took part in but never connected with any partner she had.

It wasn't until she was paired with a tall young man, probably a few years older than she, for a lively dance. She soon learned in their time together that his name was Robert Callaghan and he was studying at Oxford to be a lawyer. They talked and joked long after their dance.

Will had caught sight of the two early on in their dance. He assumed the matter would be done and over with as soon as the music ceased but when Robert guided Lizzy to get a refreshment and then to the opposite end of the room where they remained, he knew it was something more.

It wasn't the lad that really bothered him. It was the way he was looking at Lizzy… _his _Lizzy and the way she was looking at him. She only ever looked at Darcy that way.

He made the wise move to stay in the shadows until their conversation ended. He supposed that when it did, they would part ways with a polite bow and curtsy, but how far from the truth he was. The arrogant man thought it would be a good idea to kiss her hand.

After he was gone, Will swooped in. He put on his best smile and greeted Lizzy as if he hadn't been vexed at all by her potential suitor.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd make an appearance, dear Will."

He smiled, "I knew you wanted to save the last dance for me. So I remained taciturn and standoffish to the rest of the room until you were ready for me. I would hate to be worn out for our dance."

He offered Lizzy his arm and once again, she joined herself onto him. They walked quickly to the dance floor as the musicians had begun the tune. The pair moved in perfect synch, as if they had practiced beforehand.

"I see I was mistaken in your skill, Will." Lizzy said, "You are quite the dancer, even if I am your only partner of the night."

"And I see you were able to attract more than one fine man. I must ask, who was the one you allowed further conversation with? He must have caught your eye."

Lizzy blushed, "You saw that? His name was Mr. Callaghan. I must admit he was far more charming than the others I danced with. I was interested in learning more about him but after a short talk, I realized he was more conceit than he was decent."

This made Will laugh, "Oh how you judge a man!"

"That is not judgment, Will! He was more concerned with how I perceived his charms and looks instead of stating my own."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Well that is a man! I should wish to never meet a sort of man like that as long as I shall live. You were right to leave him alone, Lizzy. Imagine being married to him!"

"You have quite a lot to say on the matter." Lizzy teased. "Are you sure you're not _trying _to steer him away from me."

It was now Will's turn to blush, "Not at all! I'm just verifying that you are not making decisions you will regret in the future."

In response, Lizzy smiled, "Oh how I will miss you, Will. Who will I talk to now?"

"Miss Lucas certainly seemed eager for a friend."

"True. She will be a wonderful friend. But she is not as close to me as you are. I fear that in the many years we shall be apart from now on, our band with falter and you will no longer recognize me as friend."

Will scoffed at his, "That could never happen. I owe you too much to lose my memory of you. I know that I will remember you forever."

"Good." Lizzy was satisfied. "I'm glad."

Just then, the music ended. They exchanged melancholy bows before intertwining their arms again and looking to find Mr. Bennet who was to retrieve the carriage to take them back to Longbourne.


	5. Letters

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait! I've been wanting to get some other stuff situated before I continued this and its finally done. So here we go!**

**_These characters belong to Jane Austen._**

**Chapter Five: Letters**

_June 25, 1806_

_Dearest Will,_

_It has only been a few days and already I am missing you and your sister's presence. The house seems just a bit more gloomy and no one laughs nearly as much. We are all a bit distraught at your departure I suppose. And before you scold me, I am well aware that it is your duty to your father to complete your schooling and take hold of Pemberley. I simply wish that did not mean you had to leave us._

_Since you have been gone, a fair few things have happened. The details of them would probably bore you so I will not go into them but I will do my best to relay the information anyhow._

_Mother and Mrs. Lucas are fighting again. This time I believe it is because of a snide comment made my Mrs. Lucas about how low my and my sister's prospects were are getting married to anyone respectable. I am under the impression that she wasn't exactly right in the head as they were drinking a fair bit of wine with their evening meal._

_Nevertheless, Mother was quick to defend us and has declared that she is never speaking to "that woman" again. She also had a fair of bad-mouthing of Charlotte to do until I stepped in._

_Speaking of Charlotte, I believe she has finally found herself a husband. He is a recently graduated lawyer who was visiting some friends in Meryton on his way home from Oxford. Their relationship has the whole neighborhood in an uproar. Mother is under the impression that he is much too good for her and that I should have taken advantage of his preference towards me when he had dinner with us._

_But now the man is gone, with a promise to keep in close touch with Charlotte until he returns. I dearly hope this works out for her as she greatly deserves to be happy in love._

_You must write me, Will. I expect to learn about your time in school and to have an update about you and Georgiana soon. Maybe you two could come home for Christmas._

_Until the future,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_July 14, 1806_

_Dear Lizzy,_

_School has been tiresome and boring compared to the warmth and vivacity of Longbourne. I, too, miss you and your family greatly. I find myself thinking about our years together when I am feeling low and it brings a smile to my face. Surely, this means that me time with you has left a great impact on me._

_Despite my reluctance to accept my fate, I have met a fellow student who I believe you would enjoy very much His name is George Wickham. He has quickly become my closest friend here and I hope that the two of you can meet one day. I know you would bond over your equal enthusiasm of teasing me._

_I must apologize for the delay in this letter. Between school and taking care of my uncle's affairs, it has been difficult to find time to write to his old clients and my friends. After a few more months of getting comfortable in our new situation, I should have more time to write all about how my professors' voices would make you laugh or how you would abhor London's city air. Being here makes me long for the country._

_Unfortunately, Georgiana and I are traveling to our aunt's home for the holidays, as much as I hate to admit it. I would much rather join you and your family instead of going to a place I vaguely remember from my childhood and holds no sentimental value to me whatsoever. My aunt is a judgemental person, one who has no room in her heart for mistakes. She is like my father in that respect. I fear what she will do to poor Georgiana's spirit._

_Besides that, I know she means to set me up with her daughter, my cousin, Anne. While she is a very respectable girl with a very kind air about her, I feel nothing towards her. And you of all people should know that I would not marry anyone if I felt no love towards them. I am afraid, though, that the matter will escalate long before it is over._

_Charlotte is a very lucky woman. I wish her luck on her endeavors with this man. If they are to be married, be sure to convince her to invite me and Georgiana to the wedding so I can see you all again._

_I come to the part of this letter which is a particularly trifling passage to write. It is hard for even myself to understand the appreciation I have towards you, Lizzy. I value your friendship and steadfast loyalty beyond anything else. These next few years will be most difficult to work through while I long for days to wake up in Longbourne. Already, I have gone to bed thinking about walking to our creekside and spending an afternoon there._

_You are right in saying that we will see each other in the future. I am greatly looking forward to that day._

_Yours,_

_Will_

* * *

_November 3, 1806_

_Dear Will,_

_Thank you for those kind words in your last letter. I would have written sooner, but Mary fell ill and it left us all in a bit of a scare. I still go to the creekside and think about the days we spent there. Those are some of my fondest memories._

_In regard to the gentlemen who made a connection with Charlotte, I am afraid I have sad news. Scarcely a month after his departure, he returned to Meryton. As promised, he had been writing Charlotte nearly every day and he even came to visit her. However, in all his writing, he failed to mention that he had made an attachment to a woman in his home village and they were engaged within a fortnight of his time at home._

_Needless to say, Charlotte was quite heartbroken. I spent the next few days with her after his announcement listening her her heartbroken cries. The whole situation was terribly sad to watch but it became worse when she made the declaration that she would not depend on love to marry. She has instead decided to marry the smartest option for her._

_This tears me apart since I have the exact opposite views. I would not care about the man's wealth or stand in society. The only thing I would judge him by is the contents of his heart. It makes me smile when I know you feel the same way._

_I hope school is improving for you. It would be dreadful to have to endure four long years at university and not enjoy a minute of it. I suspect the only thing that would get me through would be the friends I would make there. Which is why it gladdens me to know that you have made such a close tie already._

_You must tell me all about George Wickham the next time we talk. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine._

_I dearly wish I could write more for you but we are heading off to visit our aunt and uncle in London tomorrow and I still have to finish packing. Maybe we will see each other while we are there._

_Always,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_August 25, 1807_

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I am sorry to hear about Charlotte. I am certain someday she will find a suitable husband for herself._

_My education is coming along pleasantly and it is no longer a nuisance. I have found myself enjoying myself thoroughly in my lessons this year. As is Mr. Wickham who has vastly improved and matured in the years I have known him. I like to think that is due to my influence._

_Georgiana is quite well. She still talks about wanting to see your family eventually. There is always the possibility that I will have business in Meryton. If that happens, I would be glad to bring her along to see you again._

_As always, you are greatly missed by me and my sister. I find myself struggling to remember what Meryton and Longbourne look like. But I could never forget the creekside, of course._

_Graciously,_

_Fitzwilliam_

* * *

_September 12, 1807 _

_Dear Will,_

_Happy Birthday! I realize, of course, that your birthday will have long passed by the time you receive this letter but I hope the sentiment means the same. Congratulations on becoming twenty-one. Jane and I made a cake to celebrate. Mary played your favorite song on the piano and Kitty and Lydia sang for us. It was a wonderful party and we are sorry you missed it._

_I must admit, your last letter had me laughing to myself. Never in all my years of knowing you have I heard you speak in such a formal manner. School is changing more than your brain, isn't it? I just hope you aren't becoming one of those high society men that we joked about when you stayed with us._

_And your arrogance has grown. Mother says I should call it confidence but I have a feeling it is more than that. The time away really has done some things to you has it not? What you need is a nice long stay in the country to clear your head. We would love to have you and Georgiana any time._

_I hope your birthday was full of happiness and love that you so greatly deserve. I wish we could have been there._

_Lizzy_

* * *

_February 12, 1808_

_Will,_

_There must be some sort of mistake. I am not sure why I am not receiving your letters._

_If there is something wrong, you know you can always talk to me about it. I am your friend, after all. You have nothing to hide from me._

_Did I do something wrong? You must tell me, Will, please. I desperately wish to see you and Georgiana again. I want to know about your lives. But I feel in my heart like something is keeping you from speaking to me._

_There is so much to talk to you about. Please, Will. All you have to do is send a simple letter to let me know you are okay. If you wish to end correspondance with me, just tell me and I will halt any future letters that I will write._

_Please,_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_March 24, 1808_

_To: Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_This will be the last letter I send you. I hope you are happy with whatever you are doing now. I am sorry we lost touch these last few years. Goodbye._

_From: Elizabeth Bennet_


	6. A Country Dance

_**These characters belong to Jane Austen.**_

**Chapter ****Six: A Country Dance**

Elizabeth stared at herself in the small mirror as Jane pinned her hair. She wished it didn't take so long to make herself look presentable. After all, they were only going to town. Everyone in Meryton knew what she looked like. There was no need to transform herself into anything different.

Still, her mother insisted. Elizabeth shouldn't have been surprised. Once she became of age, it had been a nonstop search to find a husband. They had endured many arguments. But Elizabeth knew her mother was just trying to secure them all with the best future they could have.

Lydia burst into the room.

"Lizzy! Lizzy tell Mummy that I won't wear that awful dress!"

Elizabeth was amused at her sister's outburst, "Why, whatever could this dress look like to have earned your fiery contempt? Surely it's not that terrible."

"Oh but it is!" Her youngest sister cried, "Jane wore it to her coming out! And while it looked lovely on you," she said to Jane, "it's long outdated. I want my first appearance into society to be most impressive while I wear to most up-to-date fashions."

"What do you suggest?" Elizabeth mused, "Sprinting down to Meryton to be fitted and sent a new dress by this evening?"

Lydia frowned, "This isn't the time for your teasing, Lizzy. I wanted to wear Kitty's old dress, but she won't let me. Something about damaging it. Personally, I think she doesn't want me showing her up in it."

Jane scolded her, "Lydia! You listen to whatever Mama says. She's worried enough about tonight for long enough. If you apologize to her, she'll find you something much more suitable to wear than my old rags."

"Fine." The youngest Bennet huffed, "But don't expect me to be happy about it."

When she was gone, the two eldest sisters smiled and laughed.

"I think you looked beautiful in those old rags, Jane." Elizabeth said, "Lydia was just being-"

"Lydia." Jane finished, "I know. Your hair's done. Now lets slip into our dresses and help Mama prepare. There's no telling what she's worried about now."

Elizabeth was glad to get out of the uncomfortable chair that she had been sitting in for quite some time. She was anxious to get to the dance to talk with Charlotte, her closest friend.

When the Bennets left their home for Meryton, it was just starting to get dark. Mrs. Bennet was still carrying on about one thing or another and Kitty and Lydia were dueling over whose ribbons looked the prettiest in their hair.

As soon as they arrived, Elizabeth took off to look for Charlotte and found her almost immediately, hovering by the front door looking for her as well.

"Oh, Elizabeth! How long it's been!" Charlotte cried, throwing her arms around her, "I have dearly missed you. I'm sorry I haven't been around to call but Mama has just been so busy around the house, I always feel obliged to help her."

Elizabeth smiled at her, "Do not worry, my dearest Charlotte. You may make up all of the time we've lost together tonight."

They talked for two hours straight, only stopping to accept offers of dancing with a pair of young men. But they found they were much happier sitting to the side of the dance floor, watching the happy people mill about and conversing.

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt the air of the room change. What had once been light and carefree, was now stuffy and dark. She turned around to see what exactly had affected the room so. She was given an unexpected surprise.

Three people had entered the small ballroom. A tall, blonde man, with a kind smile was greeting everyone he passed. He was quite handsome and well-dressed, clearly wealthy. Beside him was a beautiful girl, also with blonde hair. Presumably, they were brother and sister, as their faces looked very similar. Unlike her brother, she said nothing to anyone, and held her nose high above the heads of the quiet crowd.

The third figure was dark and brooding. He was also very handsome but he was looking at the ground, so as not to draw attention to himself. He walked behind the other two. If one had not known him, they would have been afraid to go up to him and introduce themselves.

But Elizabeth knew him. She knew him very well indeed.

It was Will, her childhood friend. It was strange to look upon him after so many years apart. He looked so different, so unfamiliar, yet there were so many things that were the same. Elizabeth found herself smiling when she noticed he still hadn't managed to run a comb through his dark curls.

"Mama," Kitty said, "isn't that-"

"Young Fitzwilliam!" Mrs. Bennet cried, "Oh, how lovely it is to see him! I wonder why he didn't tell us he was coming into town! He's friends with Mr. Bingley! What connections he's made since he left us!"

Jane observed Elizabeth's far-off look as she gazed after Will, or more properly, Mr. Darcy. "Mama, why don't we go get you a drink? It will calm your nerves before we talk to him. I'm sure he'll be glad to see us after all this time."

As the rest of her noisy family was ushered away by her loving sister, Elizabeth remained in place. She couldn't believe that he was here. Her heart rose into her throat. Until it came crashing back down at her feet.

He had ceased contact with her. He had decided to leave her behind. Maybe he wouldn't want to talk to her at all, for whatever reason which was still unclear. How dare he come back after all this time, dressed up in his new clothes fit for someone well above her station, and flaunt it in her face? Was this his way of showing her how well-off he was without the Bennets? Without her?

Elizabeth secretly wiped at an angry tear that had started to fall down her cheek. This wasn't the time for tears. She had to put on a brave face and join her family in the greeting.

She took Kitty's hand, who took Lydia's hand in turn, and dragged them over to the rest of the family, who was already gathered in front of the new arrivals. Mrs. Bennet had a drink in her hand while Mr. Bennet scratched thoughtfully at his beard.

"Mr. Bingley." Mr. Lucas said, "This is my great friend Mr. Bennet. His wife Mrs. Bennet and his daughters Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary, Miss Katherine, and Miss Lydia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Mr. Bingley replied, a huge grin on his face.

Elizabeth felt a pair of dark eyes looking at her but she refused to meet them. Yet.

"This is Mr. Bingley's youngest sister, Miss Caroline Bingley."

"Charmed." said the beautiful woman, sniffing at them.

Mr. Lucas gave her a strange look before moving on to the last man, "Finally, Mr. Darcy. You all know him very well, I'm sure."

Mrs. Bennet gushed, "Oh, we do! Dearest Fitzwilliam, we've missed you terribly!"

Elizabeth watched as a smile came to Dr. Darcy's lips. "Thank you, Mrs. Bennet. I have also missed my time in the country. I'll be glad to stay for quite some time."

Mr. Bennet shook Mr. Darcy's hand firmly, "What a fine young man you've become, Fitzwilliam. I'm sure you've made your father proud."

"I'm sorry," Caroline Bingley interrupted, "but I seem to be confused. How is it you know them, Darcy?"

"My sister and I stayed with the Bennets in their home here after the death of our parents until I became of age to care for Pemberley. Mr. Bennet tutored me and Georgiana was raised well by Mrs. Bennet and the youngest daughters. I made my longest friend here." Mr. Darcy glanced at Elizabeth. Her stony stare startled him.

"Fascinating!" Mr. Bingley said, "You must be wonderful people to have brought up such a fine young man."

"We are very proud of him." Mr. Bennet replied, "Alas, I must be off. Business to do, you see. Work never stops here."

"I understand. It was a pleasure meeting you, sir." Mr. Bingley said, bowing.

"And I, you."

Their party dispersed after Elizabeth's father left. Without a word, she dashed off to find a secluded corner of the party where no one could see her.

No one, that is, except Mr. Darcy.

Once he was free of Caroline, he swept off to find his old friend. He spotted her from across the room and stood there momentarily, just watching her.

He was taken back to years before, when they'd make fun of party-goers together, stealing treats from the refreshment table and pulling pranks on the guests. Then she had been just a child. Now she was a woman, tall, dark, and undeniably beautiful.

Mr. Darcy was just about to start towards her when he noticed that her cheeks were glistening with tears. She was clearly upset about something. Nothing could have happened in the short time that they'd been apart for anything drastic to have happened. So it had to have been him.

He had been afraid of this. He knew that once he had severed his relations with her that she would start to hate him for it. It was only in her nature to do so. He wouldn't have wished her to react in any other way.

Mr. Darcy took a deep, shaky breath before making for the corner. As he neared, he slowed down. Her back was to him. She was busily trying to wipe away the tears.

"Miss Elizabeth." He said at last.

She didn't even flinch. She had been expecting this.

"Mr. Darcy."

It didn't seem right for her too calm him that.

"You know that you may call me Will." Mr. Darcy said, "We are friends aren't we?"

"We were." Elizabeth said quietly, "But I don't know what we are now. Calling you by your given name would be most improper. My mother would-"

"Since when do you ever listen to what your mother has to say?" Mr. Darcy asked, laughing slightly.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, "I have learned these past years, Mr. Darcy, that my mother is much more sane than I remembered as a child. I believe my enlightenment is thanks to thorough study of her behavior and how it is received. She means only the best for us daughters, it seems quite rude to begrudge her for trying her best."

"I see you have come a long way from mocking her behind her back. But I suppose those are the acts of a child. And you are most certainly not a little girl anymore."

"No, I can't say I am. It has been nearly six years since we last saw one another. Did you expect me to stay frozen in my childlike state until you returned? Or did you not think I would be angry with you for ignoring my letters? Did you think I wouldn't notice, Mr. Darcy?"

Mr. Darcy's face turned grave, "I must apologize. I did not intend to offend you, Miss Elizabeth. I would have continued my contact with you had it been more convenient. Unfortunately, something came up."

"I understand, Mr. Darcy. Surely whatever it was, was more important than your dear friend. Now if you don't mind, I have a friend of my own waiting for me." She bowed quickly and departed before she could get any more frustrated.

Mr. Darcy watched after her as she left him. If only she knew the real reason behind his neglect of her. Had he been given a second chance, he would have done it all differently. He would have written to her and explained the situation, pleaded for her advice. Maybe he would have told her how he truly felt for her before he left Longbourne. That would have changed everything.

A chill ran down his spine as someone creeped up behind him.

"What a dreadful dance, don't you think, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline Bingley hissed arrogantly. "These people are much too uncivilized. I still don't understand why Charles brought us here."

He pulled a sour face, "I don't believe it is your place to question your brother's decisions, Caroline. He seems to enjoy it here. And I grew up here. It wouldn't hurt you to try to enjoy it a little."

Mr. Bingley joined them in their corner, his face red. "What a wonderful party! I'm finding myself quite enjoying the people. And I must say, Miss Bennet is the loveliest girl I have ever seen."

"Indeed, she is a pleasure." Caroline replied.

"She has always been very amiable." Mr. Darcy added, "Even since she was a child."

Mr. Bingley made eye contact with him, "And her younger sister, Miss Elizabeth is also very charming. I saw you speaking to her, Darcy. What do you make of her."

He had to think quickly. If he said anything too complimentary, he would surely give himself away.

"She's tolerable. She's not someone I would waste my time with. You are spending time with the only truly acceptable woman in the room."

"My my, what harsh words coming from our Darcy." Caroline said, fanning herself. "You seem to have quite an image of your perfect woman in your mind. Care to share it with us?"

Elizabeth's face flashed in his mind, "That is a secret I wish not to divulge just yet, Caroline. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe Mr. Bennet wanted to speak to me about financial matters."

When he left them, he let out a deep breath. That had been difficult. He had managed to evade his secret admiration being discovered for a little while longer.

His dark eyes met Elizabeth's from across the room. She was glaring at him.

Things were decidedly not going the way he had hoped.


End file.
